


praise and revere

by strawberry_pocky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Dialogue, just zamasu's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_pocky/pseuds/strawberry_pocky
Summary: i feel like trash so have something about my favorite fusions





	praise and revere

Mortals are disgusting. 

Vile creatures that taint the world of its past purity.  
They should not walk this realm. They should be rid of. They must perish under the hand of gods. Gods that are true to their name, that are made to be worshipped like they should.  
Nobody will stop their god from doing what's right. Nobody will get in their way and stall them whatsoever.

Nobody can stop their god.

So, 

why?

Why was it that one- this one mortal, one who imitated their god's power to stop him, he didn't want to kill?  
This filth that he should have under his heel, this scrap that he could have obliterated without thought, this wretch he can and now destroy in one fell swoop, he had no desire to eradicate?

W̵ḩy͝?͏

Is it because he was strong enough to show him that even beyond his own comprehension and power, he was as weak as a mortal such as himself? Is it because he was the reason he had no hunger to purify the land they walked on? Or is it out of pure pity?

W͚̮͓h̨͇̖̦́y̶̵̯͙̗?̛̝̥̰̖̫

He was tamed by a mortal. He had fallen to the dirt they walked on, and worshipped it himself. He was truly a powerful deity, capable of destroying the world if he liked at any second, at any point in time. This place would have been long gone if he just turned against what he did now. But that was beyond his grasp. He was put on a leash. He couldn't go too far until he had to be stopped. If he tried anything dumb, he'd be rid of by a mortal.

W̢͟͟҉̳̳͈͕̭̖͍̫͚̳̹̣ͅh҉̸͚͓̹͈̩͚͘͝y̸̨̯̮̠̹͕̣͔̳͚͔̠̼͠?͏̵̟̦̤̣̺̗̦̠́͟͡

 

...

 

The way the Potara warrior's calloused hands held Zamasu made him want to melt into his body. The both of them were warm, but not like the Saiyan's. It was like a crackling, live fire, or a blanket, snugly wrapped around his body.  
He couldn't get enough of that stupid, disgusting scent of sweat and dirt. It was the best thing to him when he buried his face into their neck.  
He loved listening to Vegito's breath, his heartbeat, and his voice. It was something he couldn't get tired of. 

He couldn't ask for anything more or anything better. For as long as Zamasu could remember, Vegito was the only mortal he enjoyed being with. Not to mention, they're boyfriends. There's no hiding that fact at all. He'd always be bothered by his partner's constant public-displays-of-affection, and it truly did embarrass him, as much as he loved him back. He kept appreciating the person he is, and not what he was made of. Vegeta and Goku didn't exist. Zamasu and Goku Black didn't exist. It was Vegito and Zamasu. Two entirely separate beings that cherished each other, and swore it even after death. The deity knew how the other got when they got really close, or if there was a mention of his "children" or "wives". It was usually shrugged off, but it made him unusually emotional. The Vegito he knew was upbeat and lovably annoying. It felt so wrong to see him upset. Of course, he did his best to comfort him whenever these moments happened. He could never understand mortals' feelings, though. 

But even then, he was learning. He slowly started to realize what was- simply, good and bad. He learned how Vegito he was the only one to truly worship him and his body, how he had no idea how to describe his own feelings, how he enjoyed messing with him, how he tried to show his appreciation for him, how much he just loved his god. 

And he could understand his own feelings. 

Every "I love you", every hug, every kiss- it meant something. It came from their hearts. As they thought to do it, they meant things more than just that. It was more than a million words. They didn't have to say anything beyond just those three words, but they did, just so they could grasp as to why they said it. But what they've said is only half of it. To think a god and a mere mortal who were once at each others' throats slowly became something more- became lovers that couldn't stop bickering at each other, that couldn't stop kissing and cuddling, no matter where they were— it was confusing, but it was something.

This was love.


End file.
